Dungeons
Dungeon 1 - First Battle EXP * 2 : / GOLD * 2 : #Here comes the demon #:Opponents #:*Knight 2 - Star of the Journey EXP * 2 : / GOLD * 2 : 1h To ?h #Wherever My Feet Take Me #:Opponents #:*Knight #Driftless Journey #:Opponents #:*Archer #The Unknown Milestone #:Opponents #:*Magician 3 - Warrior's Village EXP * 2 : / GOLD * 2 : #Desolate Streets #:Opponents #:*Knight #Changed Village #:Opponents #:*Knight #The Angel's name #:Opponents #:*Knight #:Note : Once completed, you can give a name to the little angel that you've summoned. 4 - Small Bandit's Den EXP * 2 : 19h to 21h / GOLD * 2 : #Surprise Attack #:Opponents #:*Bandit #What They Really Want #:Opponents #:*Bandit #Found the Stronghold #:Opponents #:*Bandit 5 - Forest Hunting Field EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : #Quiet and Deep Forest #:Opponents #:*Archer #The Arrow Crossing the Forest #:Opponents #:*Archer #The First Artifact #:Opponents #:*Archer #:Note : Once completed, you earn the first [[artifact]], a cute dress for your angel. 6 - Holy Knights EXP * 2 : 23H to 0H / GOLD * 2 : #Sacred Village #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #Persona #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #Immortal Being #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight 7 - Fire Protecting Village EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : 1h to ?h #Full of Heat #:Opponents #:*Magician #Watch Your Back #:Opponents #:*Magician #Controller of Fire #:Opponents #:*Magician 8 - Dark Cave EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : #Darker Than Darkness #:Opponents #:*Magician #Magic Blocking Magician #:Opponents #:*Magician #Summon Development #:Opponents #:*Magician 9 - Training of Light EXP * 2 : 19h to 21h /GOLD * 2 : #Training #:Opponents #:*Magician #Unlimited Power of Light #:Opponents #:*Magician #Dazzling Powerful Magic #:Opponents #:*Magician 10 - Village Built on Water EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : #Middle of the Ocean #:Opponents #:*Magician #Use Silence #:Opponents #:*Magician #Water Prison #:Opponents #:*Magician 11 - Paradise of Healing EXP * 2 : 23h to 0h / GOLD * 2 : #Waterway to Heaven #:Opponents #:*Healer #Healing is the Best Attack #:Opponents #:*Healer #Opening the League's Door #:Opponents #:*Healer 12 - Parallel World EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : 1h to ?h #Bridge to Another Dimension #:Opponents #:*Knight #The Hell #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #Repeating Worlds #:Opponents #:*Bandit #The Theory of Parallel Universes #:Opponents #:*Archer #Discovery of a New World #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Healer 13 - Unknown Collapsed Wall EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : #Road to a Fantasy #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #Ruins #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #The Importance of the Truth #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #Mind-reading Red Eyes #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #Distortion #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight 14 - Assassin's Valley EXP * 2 : 19h to 21h /GOLD * 2 : #Lonely Gorge #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Bandit #Assassinate #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Bandit #Aim for the Weak Point #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Archer #Invisible Arrow #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Archer #Dilemma #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Bandit #:*Archer 15 - Garden of Red Roses EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : #Bloody Red Garden #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Magician #Burning Passion #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Magician #Elemental of Flowers #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Magician #Flower of the Sun #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Magician #Magician of the Bloody Rose #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Magician 16 - Cave of Deep Sea EXP * 2 : 23h to 0h / GOLD * 2 : #Darkness Underwater #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician #Violent Mermaid #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician #Contaminated Ocean #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician #Echo in the Abyss #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician #Storm Summoner #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician 17 - Land of Youth EXP * 2 : / GOLD * 2 : 1h to ? #Full of Youth #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Healer #Endless Power #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Healer #Pain of Eternal Life #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Healer #The Last Knighthood #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Healer #Eternal Life #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Healer 18 - Land of Knowledge EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : #Unknown Shambhala #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Healer #Wall of the Mind #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Healer #Desires, Anguish, and Endurance #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Healer #Wake up, Knights #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Healer #The Legendary Sword #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Healer 19 - Gorge of Wind EXP * 2 : 19h to 21h / GOLD * 2 : #Endless Grand Canyon #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Archer #Storm of Arrows #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Archer #Distorted Greed #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Bandit #Precision #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Bandit #Load the Gun #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Bandit #:*Archer 20 - Tainted Underground Way EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : #Basement of Poisonous Gas #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician #Broken Statue #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician #World of Emptiness #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician #Festival of Death #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician #Born in the Dark #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Magician 21 - The Lost Island Atlantis EXP * 2 : 23h to 0h / GOLD * 2 : #Unknown Location #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Magician #Traces of Prosperity #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:*Magician #The Lost Temple #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:**3 Stars - God's Blessing #:*Magician #:**3 Stars - Storm #:**4 Stars - Storm [BOSS]] #:Lootable Hero #:*1 Star [[Elestra]] #:*1 Star [[Magician Sapheiros]] #:*2 Stars ??? #Atlantis Girl #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:**3 Stars - Armageddon #:*Magician #:**3 Stars - Storm #:**4 Stars - Strom [BOSS] #:Lootable Hero #:*1 Star [[Temple Knights]] #:*2 Stars [[Egoistic Magician Sapheiros]] #:*2 Stars ??? #:*3 Stars ??? #Irresistible Temptation #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #:**3 Stars : Armageddon #:*Magician #:**3 Stars : Storm #:**3 Stars : Apocalypse #:**4 Stars : Apocalypse [BOSS] #:Lootable Hero #:*2 Stars [[Faithful Temple Knights]] #:Lootable Item #:1 & 2 Stars 22 - Stairway to the underground EXP * 2 : / GOLD * 2 : 1h to ?h #Road to Hell #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #Meeting the Devil #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #Surprise Attack & Deadly Poison #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #Infiltrated into the Sword #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #The Devil Troop's Blockage #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #The Evil Army's Power #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight #The End of the Crimson Stairs #:Opponents #:*Knight #:*Holy Knight 23 - Capital of Hell Pandemonium EXP * 2 :/ GOLD * 2 : #Controllers of Illusions #:Opponents #:*Magician #:**3 Stars : Flaming Explosion - HP Boost #Pond of Fire #:Opponents #:*Magician #:Lootable Hero #:*1 Star [[Kasa]] #:*2 Star #River of Hell #:Opponents #:*Magician #:*3 Stars : Storm - HP Boost #MOAR !! 28 - Casket of Gluttony EXP * 2 : / GOLD * 2 : Reward : 1 rare Hero Stone Special Dungeon Area of Infinity Limbo EXP * 2 : / GOLD * 2 : 1h to ?h #Across the Dimension #:Opponents #:*Knight #Frozen Heart #:Opponents #:*Holy Knight #Stolen Dreams #:Opponents #:*Bandit #Attacked #:Opponents #:*Archer #Endless Time Traveling #:Opponents #:*Healer Village of Strong Warriors EXP * 2 : / GOLD * 2 : #Desolate Streets #:Opponents #:*Knight #Changed Village #:Opponents #:*Knight #Tragedy from a Misunderstanding #:Opponents #:*Knight #Shield Stronger than the Sword #:Opponents #:*Knight #Prime Loris #:Opponents #:*Knight Core of Bandit's Den EXP * 2 : 19h to 21h / GOLD * 2 : #Land Thirsty for Blood #:Opponents #:*Bandit #Raid #:Opponents #:*Bandit #Found the Stronghold #:Opponents #:*Bandit #Counterattack #:Opponents #:*Bandit #Saladin's Descendant #:Opponents #:*Bandit Jungle's Hunting Field #Quiet and Deep Forest #:Opponents #:*Archer #The Arrow Crossing the Forest #:Opponents #:*Archer #Accurate Shot #:Opponents #:*Archer Event Dungeon